Seule dans ma tête
by Chome-chan
Summary: Je suis seule dans ma tête et mes actes sont commandés par les autres. Brise les liens tissés sous la forme d'ordres et manipule moi à ton tour.
1. Seule dans ma tête

**Titre :** Seule dans ma tête.  
**Raiting :** T  
**Genre :** Général - Romance.  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasori.  
**Résumé :** Je suis seule dans ma tête et mes actes sont commandés par les autres. Brise les liens tissés sous la forme d'ordres et manipule moi à ton tour.  
**N.A. :** inspiration tordue, venue dont ne sait où.  
**N.A² :** Euh, il n'y a pas un total respect de la batail Chiyo - Sakura & Sasori… Voir aucun… Mais vous me pardonnerez hein, hein, heinnn ? ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**SEULE DANS MA TÊTE  
**

Sakura a toujours eut un fort caractère. Ce caractère bien trempé. Ce métal résistant, caché derrière un sourire innocent. Elle a toujours était sensible. Ses larmes ont toujours été faciles. Mais personne ne l'en blâme, car après tout n'oublions pas qu'elle a le sourire facile.

En grandissant dans ce monde de shinobi, elle a apprit à obéir aux ordres, à vivre seule dans sa tête. A ne réfléchir que pour elle. Elle était son propre journal intime.

La solitude est commune pour tout ninja. On a beau avoir une team, des sois disant amis, on est seul. Car la mort crée une certaine distance.  
Tu crains que ton meilleur ami meurt, alors tu coupes la première corde du pont, pour te préserver. Quand on est ninja, on ne pense tout d'abord qu'à soi, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand on est une kunoichi au caractère bien trempé, mais tout de même sensible, on a toujours le cœur qui bat devant des actes vénérables.  
Ainsi une grand-mère voulant à tout prix revoir son petit fils nous émoustille.

« Grand-mère Chiyo ? Pourquoi lui ? Qui est-il ? »

Qui est donc ce renégat à qui vous tenez tant grand-mère ? Vous l'appelez mon petit fils, vous avez les yeux qui brillent à cause de lui et l'on sent votre part de responsabilité dans ses actes. Alors, qui est-il ?

Kunoichi aux larmes facile, à la sensibilité fragile, il n'y a aucun doute sur ta compassion. Tu aideras la grand-mère à le voir. Quitte à renouer la corde des sentiments.

***

Une grotte énorme et résonante. Tu sens que chaque respiration pourrait devenir un échos monstrueux.  
La grand-mère a les yeux fixés sur cette chose ressemblant à un escargot immonde. Est-ce lui son… petit-fils ? A côté de lui, un blond, Deidera il te semble, l'appelle Sasori no Danna  
Tu tournes la tête et tu n'as que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux. Naruto est en colère. Ton meilleur ami à la haine. C'est un imbécile lui. Lui n'a pas comprit qu'il faut se détacher des autres pour survivre.  
Sauvons Gaara, soit. Mais pas au prix de sa propre destruction.

« Naruto ! » dis-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

Le calmer ? Non tu n'y arriveras pas. Mais en prononçant son prénom avec cette force, tu fais semblant de t'inquiéter, de le soutenir et de le calmer… de l'aimer. Au fond tu t'en laves les mains, hein ? Parce que ton nouvel ordre n'est pas de te préoccuper de lui pour l'instant, mais de cette grand-mère.  
Solidarité féminine ? Tu déconnes…

Deidara semble vouloir jouer et s'envole sur un oiseau. Naruto ce pauvre fou, part courir après lui. Met une carotte devant l'âne et il obéit… Kakashi part à sa poursuite. Il craint pour Naruto… Non il craint pour le démon Kyubi.

Toi t'es là. Ici, devant un escargot répugnant et à côté d'une mamie ridée à la mine déconfite.  
Tu sais que la bataille va bientôt commencer. Sasori ne veut pas de toi ici. Il veut se battre en duel avec sa grand-mère adorée. Jamais tu ne la laissera. Parce que de un on te traitera de lâche et de deux, non mais oh, c'est pas lui qui va te donner des ordres ! (Quand on disait qu'elle avait le caractère bien trempée).

Au bout de quelques tactiques et d'une quantité modérée de chakra dépensée, tu détruis l'immonde escargot, qui se fend, s'éclate, en une multitude de morceaux de bois.  
C'est la fin ? Il est mort ? C'est un peu facile, alors ton sourire est méfiant. Tu te tournes vers Chiyo, qui elle-même doute.  
Vous avez raison, votre intuition féminine est la bonne.

Apparait alors un… humain ? Son visage est celui d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Des cheveux roux sombres et des yeux marrons luisent d'innocences morbides. Il est beau penses-tu. Beau et un peu trop jeune non ?

« Chiyo ne devrait-il pas être âgé d'au moins… trente, si ce n'est quarante ans ? » demandes-tu.

Chiyo est subjugué par Sasori et son sourire apparaissant. Elle ne te répondra pas…  
Elle est comme en transe. Sasori lui, vous fixe avec l'attitude fière et noble de tout renégat heureux d'être ainsi regardé.  
Tu la sens mal la suite de la bataille, mais alors très mal…

Pas tord Kunoichi (encore une coup de l'intuition féminine ?).  
Sasori déclenche des techniques impressionnantes, inspirant un art eternel et répand le sang de Chiyo et le tient, sur les pierres escarpées.  
Tu as mal, tu veux pleurer, mais fierté oblige tu ne le feras jamais.  
Chiyo s'écroule soudainement et toi, effarée par ce soudaine abandon, tu accours vers elle.

« Grand-mère Chiyo ! » hurlas-tu en soulevant son buste.

Mamie n'a pas le droit de t'abandonner ! Pas ici, pas face à ce surhomme ! Et lui qui s'avance. Tu l'entend, lui et ses putains de pas qui résonnent.  
T'as peur, tu lui fait dos, tu fais mine d'être concentrée sur le corps de Chiyo, alors que tes yeux sont à demis-clos. Tu ne peux pas la soigner, sinon tu serais bien trop faible pour avoir un minimum de dignité.

« Vous avez perdu. » dit-il, avec un petit rire lugubre.

Tu te tends, te crispes, mais surtout ne bouges pas.

« Hum, pauvre de ma grand-mère… » continue-t-il, en te contournant.

Tu ne lève pas les yeux. Chut, pas de bruit, fais comme si tu étais une pierre.  
Il te fais alors face, tu vois ses pieds. Toi, tu tiens toujours la vieille dans tes bras.  
Merde, merde, merde, te dis-tu. Il va te tuer. T'as pas peur, hein ! Une kunoichi n'a pas peur de la mort. Mais tout de même, un frisson te parcourt l'échine. Tout mais pas la mort… Non, non… L'humanité est au fond de toi, t'as beau hurler que t'as pas peur de mourir, ton cœur, lui, il veut continuer à battre.

Soudainement, il donne un coup de pied dans le corps de sa grand-mère. Elle s'échappe de tes bras et roule à côté.  
Tes mains trembles. Il est fou ? Il s'accroupit devant toi, et tu oses pour la première fois planter tes prunelles effrayées dans les siennes.

« Tu vas mourir. » dit-il, trop heureux de ta peur.

« Non. » réponds-tu mécaniquement, en secouant la tête.

« Regarde toi. Tu trembles, tu as peur. Et tu oses dire que non, tu ne mourras pas ? » dit-il.

Tu déglutis. Il a raison. Tu as peur, tu flippes, tu trembles, tu te maudis de ta faiblesse. Mais t'es humaine toi… T'as le droit à ca, non ?

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » supplies-tu presque.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Etrangement, tu as l'impression qu'il connait la suite de cette conversation. Tu as l'impression que quoi que tu diras, ca se finira comme il l'a décidé. Et apparemment, c'est déjà fait.

« Tu as ordre de me tuer ? » demanda-t-il avec un air détaché.

« Les ninjas ont ordre de tuer tout renégat. » expliques-tu.

« Oh… Les ninjas sont fort intéressants… Vous êtes des pantins à la solde de votre société… »

Tu digères l'information. Pas faux. Il a raison, obéir, obéir et toujours obéir. Voila la vie d'un ninja. On tue telle ou telle personne par ordre, on court à droite et à gauche par ordre…

« Une expérience… Il me vient l'idée d'une expérience. »

A peine a-t-il murmurer cela, que tu oses enfin esquisser un geste : tu recules.  
Expérience, ce mot sonne comme dangereux à travers ses lèvres.

« Je vais briser les fils qui te retiennent à cette société et les remplacer… par les miens. »

« Hein ? »

Quoi ? Il va faire quoi ? Il veut briser quoi ? Mon dieu, peut-être que finalement la mort est mieux à ce qu'il souhaite te faire…

« Ma grand-mère t'as bien manipuler de ses fils tout à l'heure. Je pense pouvoir faire la même chose, mais en mieux. »

Froncement de sourcils. Toi sa marionnette ? Jamais… Et puis, il lui faudrait un minimum de ton consentement, pour qu'il puisse user de toi à sa guise.

« Réfléchie kunoichi. C'est ca ou je te dépèce vivante. »

Les menaces d'un grand homme suffisent à faire plier le plus résistant des roseaux.

« Et… Que deviendrais-je, hein ? »

« Tu deviendras la plus humaine de mes poupées… » il rigola de ses mots. Hilarant… « Mais peut-être que la menace de torture ne te fais pas peur… Si tu refuses, alors cette chère grand-mère à qui tu sembles être attachée… Eh bien je la couperais en morceau. Ca serait triste non ? »

Alors il n'a aucune pitié ? C'est sa grand-mère pourtant ?

Tu es seule dans ta tête. Tes actes étaient sensés être commandés par les autres… sont-ce les autres qui t'ont demandé de protéger Chiyo au péril de ta propre vie ? Ou bien est-ce que l'humanité est si forte qu'elle en a teinté tes larmes ?  
Tu n'en a aucune idée, pourtant un regard sur le corps inerte de cette vieille femme ridée, t'as suffit pour accepter de devenir le nouveau jouer de ce renégat.

***

Ses fils de chakras sont froids et brûlant en même temps. Ta peau s'électrise à leur contact. Pourtant quand Chiyo te maitrisait, tu ne ressentais pas cela. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est plus fort ? Ou bien est-ce là une torture qu'il t'inflige ?  
Ou peut-être… Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il vient de briser les ordres qui te retenaient à ta société.  
Tu pleures, tes yeux formes des toiles de larmes éternelles. Sasori n'en à cure et continue son manège, il te fait tourner autour de lui, comme une danseuse convaincue.

« J'espère que tu souffres ? » te demande-t-il avec une touche d'ironie.

Oh oui, il t'as épargné, alors tu devrais juste être reconnaissante…  
Mais être manipuler par lui… ca te fais souffrir, non ca te fais peur.

« Quand me tuerez-vous ? »

« Quand tu ne m'amuseras plus… Alors je te conseil d'être une source d'amusement inépuisable kunoichi. » dit-il, en lâchant soudainement

Tombant à genoux, tu met tes deux mains sur ton visage. Tu pleures. Tu te sens défaillir. Tu voudrais tant que Naruto, Kakashi ou même Deidara… Quiconque ferait l'affaire. Mais qu'au moins une personne intervienne, pour briser le cheminement de tes pensées. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il compte te faire, mais tu anticipes, supposes, y réfléchie… Et disons que, ta réflexion est à pleurer.

* * *

**Rewiew ?**


	2. Pour prendre conscience

**Titre :** Seule dans ma tête.  
**Raiting :** T  
**Genre :** Général - Romance.  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasori.  
**Résumé :** Je suis seule dans ma tête et mes actes sont commandés par les autres. Brise les liens tissés sous la forme d'ordres et manipule moi à ton tour.  
**N.A. :** inspiration tordue, venue dont ne sait où.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2  
**  
**PRENDRE CONSCIENCE**

Combien de temps l'humain peut-il garder espoir ? Eternellement selon Sasori.  
Bien sur pour lui c'est facile de dire ca. Après tout, il est marionnettiste, son art repose sur l'immortalité, au même titre que son être tout entier.  
Sakura ne partageant pas cette condition, subit les affres du temps, aussi bien que les besoins humains : la faim, la soif, la fatigue ou encore le désespoir.  
Evidemment, en partant de ce constat, on comprend aisément pourquoi la kunoichi ici présente, vient de perdre toute logique.

Cela faisait environ quarante deux heures. Deux jours presque qu'elle était avec lui, le suivant dans le dédale de ses mystères. Il la trainer à droite à et gauche, donnant pour toute explication, un silence morbide.  
A bout de nerfs, Sakura avait finit par se rebeller.  
Oh, oh, oh, l'idiote… Il fallait vraiment avoir brûler ses derniers neurones pour s'attaquer à un nukenin, alors qu'on est moitié K.O. soi même.  
Mais supposons que Sakura ait perdu tout espoir, alors là, ca devenait presque plausible.

Bien sur qu'elle n'avait plus l'ardeur de ses débuts. Là, elle était comme brisée. Elle n'avait plus de repère. Qu'était-il advenu de Naruto ? Chiyo était-elle morte ? Que va faire Konoha à mon sujet ? Tant de questions et aucunes réponses, si ce n'est le murmure de sa propre réflexion.

Aussi, alors qu'ils marchaient dans une sombre forêt, elle brandit soudainement le poing en l'air, sous le regard soupçonneux du marionnettiste.  
Sans hésitation aucune, elle y concentra son chakra, prête à se venger de ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.  
A la une, à la deux, elle fonça sur lui.

Mais comme dit précédemment, vouloir faire la gue-guerre à un nukenin, c'est mission kamikaze.  
Et bien évidemment ne nous étonnons pas, qu'il réussisse à éviter son poing sans difficulté. Il alla même jusqu'à sourire, quand de ses fils bleutés, il la contrôla totalement.

« C'était quoi ca ? » dit-il avec ironie.

Sakura ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur ses poings, qu'elle essayait de serrer malgré l'emprise de fer qu'il avait sur elle.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était sinon le cri désespéré de celle qui ne peut plus ?

« Tuez-moi ici même… Parce que je ne pourrai pas vous divertir plus longtemps. » souffla-t-elle, d'un air résigné.

Se doutait-elle seulement que sans faire exprès, elle attisait l'amusement de ce nukenin ? Sans doute non…  
Ses doigts remuèrent comme ceux d'un pianiste, et Sakura se retrouva acculer contre un arbre. Sans défaire son emprise, il s'approcha lentement, savourant la peur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« D'où croies-tu pouvoir me donner des ordres ? »

Sakura se mordit les lèvres, retenant sa haine. Bien sur qu'elle voulait lui cracher à la figure et crier qu'il fallait arrêter les conneries maintenant et que son ordre, comme il le disait, était une sage décision. Mais avait-elle cependant le choix ? Prisonnière de ces filets, que pouvait-elle faire, à part acquiescer ?

« Mais ta réaction reste intéressante. » fit-il en la sondant de ses yeux bruns.

« Hein ? »

« As-tu jamais réfléchi au fait qu'il y ait de plus en plus de nukenin ? Au faite, que beaucoup commencent à se rebeller face à l'autorité de leurs villages ? »

Sakura secoua la tête. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux causes, mais plutôt aux conséquences. Si quelques crétins faisaient le bordel, elle irait, après en avoir reçut l'ordre, tout régler avant de faire son rapport. Tant pis pour leur motivation. De toute façon, il n'y avait que des fous pour vouloir détruire, selon elle.

« Si l'immortalité m'a apprit une chose. C'est que les ordres sont faits pour être contournés. »

« C'est ca oui et le monde deviendrait une anarchie si vous en étiez le maître ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « On se fait tous manipuler. Pas étonnant que les gens se rebelles. »

Manipuler, pensa-t-elle. A par à cet instant où il la retenait avec ses fils, elle ne se voyait pas comme manipuler.

« Réfléchie… Tout tes actes ne sont commandés que par des ordres. A force d'obéir aussi facilement, c'est normal qu'on perdre la notion de la manipulation… »

Il la lâche alors et lui fit dos.

« Pourquoi me dites vous ca ? »

Il fit soudainement volt face, un air de poupée innocente collé à son visage.

« Parce qu'il te faut prendre conscience qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus la société qui te manipule, voyons. »

« Et… qui est-ce ? » se risqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas dure à deviner… » il marqua un temps de pause, durant lequel il s'avança jusqu'à se que sa main frôle la joue de la kunoichi. « C'est moi. »

* * *

**Rewiew ?**


	3. De sa possession

**Titre :** Seule dans ma tête.  
**Raiting :** T  
**Genre :** Général - Romance.  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasori.  
**Résumé :** Je suis seule dans ma tête et mes actes sont commandés par les autres. Brise les liens tissés sous la forme d'ordres et manipule moi à ton tour.  
**N.A. :** inspiration tordue, venue dont ne sait où.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**(DE) SA POSSESSION**

Les expériences ont toujours un but précis à atteindre. Quelque soit le chemin utilisé, il faudra toujours atteindre le même point.

Sakura sans le savoir était une expérience pour le marionnettiste. Elle était son premier jouet de chair. Mais il n'y avait pas que ca.  
Faire une expérience, ne s'arrêtait pas à manipuler un humain, il y avait plus… Sasori voyait grand. Il voulait qu'elle se résigne elle-même à lui appartenir. Qu'elle accepte d'elle-même qu'il la manipule. Et sage personnage qu'il était, il atteindrait ce but. Quitte à devoir y mettre toute son énergie.

Sasori ne doutait pas de la réussite de son plan. A la fois simple et ingénieux. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans cette forêt. Peu à peu, tout avait prit forme. Il avait ainsi décidé de procéder par étapes : l'interrogation, l'incompréhension, la gène… et l'amour.  
Oui, il ne voyait que ca pour qu'elle daigne le laisser faire. Au début, ca l'avait laissé septique. Il n'était pas cruel au point de rendre une gamine éperdu de lui, juste pour son expérience. Mais peu à peu, il s'était dit, que cet amour pourrait lui être bénéfique. Après tout, coincé dans le corps d'un adolescent, il avait le droit de vivre ca, non ?

Ainsi, son plan débuta dés l'instant où il lui dit qu'il serait celui qui la control.  
Parce que oui, mieux valait dire tout de suite quel statut il s'attribuait. Au moins il n'aurait pas de remords plus tard, si Sakura venait à pleurer en l'accusant de tromperie…  
Car qu'on le croit ou non, Sasori doutait légèrement de rester totalement indifférent à la Kunoichi, si son plan fonctionnait.

Cette révélation, laissa Sakura interdite. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il la définissait à l'instant même comme étant sa sage poupée de chaire. Mortifiée à cette pensée, elle pâlit.

Il le remarqua aussitôt et se pencha à son oreille.

« Pam. » murmura-t-il. « C'est le bruit des chaines qui viennent d'exploser dans ta tête. »

Il s'écarta alors et mit une main sur son front.

« Et ca, c'est-ce qui va précéder les nouvelles qui vont te retenir. »

Sakura se crispa, sous le poids de l'interrogation. Qu'allait-il faire… Qen effet, qu'allait-il te faire Kunoichi ? Tu le vis avancer vers ton visage et tu pressentis… pressentis avec honte son geste. Oh oui, tu le sentais, son baiser… tu le sentis bien quand il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les tiennes, appuyant toujours sur ton front, pour t'éviter tout mouvement. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel dans ce baiser. A peine un souffle qui s'échange. C'était juste une marque, un symbole, définissant la nouvelle possession qu'il avait sur toi.

Quand il s'écarta, il garda ses yeux dans les tiens, mêlant feuillage au bois.

« Des chaines aux airs de réflexions sur ce baiser… »

Il gloussa et reprit son chemin.

« Vien Kunoichi, tu auras toute la route pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de faire. »

Tu déglutis, posa un doigt sur tes lèvres, puis secoua la tête, tout en le regardant partir. Pauvre de toi, tu t'interrogeais… Et après un temps de réflexion, tu décidas de le rejoindre docilement. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il te laisse partir. Pas avant que tu ne sois morte en tout cas…

XXX

En tout cas, il eut tout à fait raison. Tu as pensé à son geste, durant tout le trajet. Chaque seconde qui guidait vos pas, tu te demandais pourquoi. Ca te donnais envie de vomir, parce qu'il avait si bien fait les choses. T'embrasser, puis t'assurer que tu y repenserais. Mais quelle imbécile, te disais-tu sans cesse, tout en lui lançant quelques regards, pour voir l'attitude qu'il avait adopté.

Et malgré toi, tu en vins à apprécier son visage. A force de le regarder en catimini, tu avais remarqué à quel point il était bien dessiné, sans défauts apparent. Cela t'étonnais dans un sens. Parce que quand… quand il t'avais embrassé, ses lèvres contre les tiennes, elles semblaient de chaires, pourtant n'était-il pas une marionnette ?

Toi pauvre Kunoichi, tu soupiras, une énième fois te semblas-t-il. Il était un mystère en lui-même… Un homme d'âge mur au corps d'adolescent… Une marionnette de bois - normalement - pourtant de chair…  
Il s'arrêta alors et se tourna.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandas-tu doucement.

Il saisit la main de la kunoichi interrogative et la tira. Elle le laissa faire sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la colle à un arbre, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Après l'interrogation… L'incompréhension… » dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle… » commenças-elle.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus, car il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Plus doucement cependant. Il avait même fermé les yeux. Et il se sépara avec plus de lenteur, avant de lancer un regard en l'air.

« Dépêchons » dit-il. « J'aimerai arriver avant la pluie… »

Elle cligna des yeux la kunoichi, et cela sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et cela l'énervait. Parce que maintenant, elle voulait savoir… Et pour savoir, elle devait rester avec lui.  
Acquiesçant avec prudence, les deux ninjas reprirent leur chemin.

Ils entrèrent dans le village, au moment même où la pluie s'abattit. Sasori accéléra le pas, saisissant la main de Sakura, pour la guider sans problème à travers les rues, jusqu'à l'auberge.  
Une fois à l'intérieur il la lâcha, et secouant ses cheveux, se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil. Il discuta quelques secondes avec une femme, qui par la suite, lui remit des clés. D'un signe de tête, il invita Sakura à le suivre.

Sakura lança un vague regard à la femme, se demandant si elle ne devait pas donner l'alerte. Cependant elle se retint. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire s'il était démasquer ?  
Ils grimpèrent deux étages au dessus et traversèrent un long couloir, avant que Sasori déverrouille l'une des portes.

« Entre. » dit-il en lui laissant le passage.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes et s'exécuta.

Une chambre, c'était une chambre, tout banale, deux lits bien faits, deux petits commodes de rangement et une porte semblant mener à la salle de bain.

Supposons Kunoichi, que cette "découverte" ne te fis rien. Car après tout, ce n'était qu'une chambre…  
Tu avances d'un ou deux pas, regardas les alentours, toujours - supposons nous - sans étonnement.  
En partant du principe que tu sois presque blasée de ca, qu'est-ce qui pourrais à ton avis, te faire sursauter et écarquiller les yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrais te gêner ?

Inconsciente à cette question, ton regard se perdit dans la pluie, visible à travers la fenêtre, et cela jusqu'au drôle de geste de Sasori.  
Silencieusement, il se posta derrière toi, avant de poser une main sur ta hanche et de la faire remonter jusqu'au haut de ta taille.  
Tout à fait gênée - et c'est compréhensible - tu t'écartas de lui, avant de le regarder, les yeux écarquiller.

« Et maintenant la gène. » murmura-t-il en te regardant dans un sourire.

Ah, ah, ah, Kunoichi, qu'est-ce que ca pouvait être hilarant de te voir suivre docilement le cheminement de son plan !

Dire qu'il ne manque plus que l'amour, pour que tu sois complètement à lui… Hilarant, vraiment.

* * *

**Rewiew ?**


	4. Sur chacun de mes actes

**Titre :** Seule dans ma tête.  
**Raiting :** T  
**Genre :** Général - Romance.  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasori.  
**Résumé :** Je suis seule dans ma tête et mes actes sont commandés par les autres. Brise les liens tissés sous la forme d'ordres et manipule moi à ton tour.  
**N.A. :** inspiration tordue, venue dont ne sait où.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**(SUR) CHACUN DE MES ACTES**

Non que Sakura soit repoussante, au contraire même, c'est une très jolie fille, mais elle est peu habituée à recevoir des contactes de la part des garçons.  
Surement trop timide et trop occupée, elle n'a jamais eut d'amoureux… Uchiwa Sasuke en est sans doute pour quelque chose aussi, vu qu'elle lui voue un amour à sans unique et sans borne qui plus est.

C'est sans doute pour ca, qu'elle fut tant horrifiée par le geste de Sasori.  
Déjà qu'elle se posait des questions sur ses actes, pour ensuite ne plus le comprendre du tout, maintenant elle se sentait totalement gênée vis-à-vis de ce qu'il faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire tout ca ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant jusqu'au bord du lit.

« Mais rien du tout Kunoichi. » dit-il, avec un faux air étonné.

Elle déglutit, se demandant soudainement si elle n'avait pas exagéré sur la gravité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Son air étonné, la confirmait dans cette idée, la laissant ainsi s'enfoncer dans une certaine gêne.  
Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Un problème ? » fit-il.

Sakura secoua rapidement la tête. Il n'y avait aucun problème, hein ? Elle n'était pas gênée, elle n'était pas perdue, elle n'était pas…

« Ne vous approchez pas ! »

Elle voulut encore reculer, cependant le lit faisant, elle s'assit juste dessus. Elle devenait de plus en plus troubler. C'était un nukenin ! Et s'il faisait ca juste pour s'amuser, hein ? Ca serait pas étonnant…

Mon dieu, mon dieu jeune fille, tu penses vraiment trop… C'est pour ca qu'il a un tel control sur toi… Parce que tu réfléchies trop à ses faits et gestes.  
Et lui, ce nukenin, comme tu dis, agrandit son sourire. Il te tient de plus en plus. Il le sent si bien ton trouble. Il sait qu'en moins de deux, tu seras littéralement accro à lui… amoureuse de lui même.

Il se pencha vers toi, inondant tes joues de rougeurs.

« Qu'y a-t-il… Sakura ? »

Maintenant il t'appelle par ton prénom le fourbe. Il a abandonné les kunoichi. Maintenant, il entre dans un univers plus intime avec toi.  
Et en plus, comme une jeune émoustillée que tu es, tu tombes de plus en plus dans ses filets. Tu le regardes comme s'il était le plus grand mystère de ta vie.

« A quel jeu jouez-vous ? »

Eh bien, eh bien ! Tu sembles garder un part de logique la dedans ! Tu viens tout juste de comprendre qu'il y a anguille sous roche, dans ses gestes. Parce qu'il n'est pas assez naturel pour ne pas jouer hein !  
Mais le scorpion est malin, trop même. Il ne se laisse pas décontenancé aussi facilement que toi.

« Au même jeu que toi. »

Et pam, il vient tout juste de te renvoyer la question à la figure. Tu croyais le coincer, hein. Mais c'est raté ! Grâce à cinq mots, il a réussit à te noyer totalement. Tu joues à un jeu toi ? Tu ne le savais même pas, et c'est ca qui te noies.

« Mais quel jeu ? »

Bah oui, tant qu'à faire, autant lui hurler la question. Parce que tu ne vois pas comment t'en sortir. Il est là, son sourire béat sur la face, te fixant comme si tu étais la dernières des imbéciles.

« Au jeu de l'amour ma belle… »

Il l'avait lâché avec lenteur, doucereusement. L'enflure, hein ! Il te noues la corde au cou, au même titre que le rouges s'étant définitivement emparées de ton visage. Et toi, qui reste là, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant que dire.  
Le plan de Sasori était presque achevé maintenant. Puisque grâce à cette dernière phrase, il avait réussit à te faire douter. S'il te faisait croire que tu jouer à un jeu d'amour, alors à n'en pas s'étonner, tu commencerais à te poser des questions.  
Alala… Kunoichi comme tu es facilement corruptible, manipulable.

* * *

**Rewiew ?**


	5. Et jusque dans mon coeur

**Titre :** Seule dans ma tête.  
**Raiting :** T  
**Genre :** Général - Romance.  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasori.  
**Résumé :** Je suis seule dans ma tête et mes actes sont commandés par les autres. Brise les liens tissés sous la forme d'ordres et manipule moi à ton tour.  
**N.A. :** inspiration tordue, venue dont ne sait où.  
**N.A² :** dernier chapitre à tendance cul cul la praline… on ne se refait pas . . .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**(ET) JUSQUE DANS MON CŒUR**

Sasori était appuyé contre l'une des nombreuses boutiques d'un petit village commerçant. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle sorte de la dite boutique, pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur chemin. Il regardait pensivement le ciel, se disant qu'il l'avait rudement bien mené son expérience… Enfin presque.

La clarinette de la porte retentit, et elle sortie, parée de son nouvel achat : une robe blanche, cache-cœur, nouée juste en dessous de la poitrine, par un ruban rose pâle.

« Elle te plaie ? » fit-elle doucement.

« Beaucoup. » répondit-il en lui tendant une main.

Dans un sourire elle la saisit et il reprirent leur chemin dans les rues.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant un petit regard.

« Oui… » dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Pourtant, tu sembles m'aimer… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire… Mais tu t'es joué de moi Sasori. »

Il lui lâcha la main et haussa les épaules.

« Juste pour m'assurer de ce que tu ressentais. Après cela, j'ai toujours été sincère. »

La jeune fille fit la moue et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu t'es quand même joué de moi. »

Sasori soupira et reprit son chemin, sur qu'elle le suivrait.  
D'accord il avait été un sacré salop, de l'avoir manipuler. Il n'aurait pas du la faire tomber en bourrique et ca jusqu'a ce qu'elle lui avoue ressentir peut-être quelque chose pour lui. Mais au fond, elle n'avait pas à l'en blâme, car il lui avait quand même ouvert les yeux sur le monde et prouvé sa sincérité envers elle par la suite.

Ah ! Mais au fait, vous avez comprit qui est la jeune demoiselle, chère au cœur du marionnettiste, non ? C'est si évident pourtant… C'est elle, la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses, Sakura. La jeune idiote, qui est tombée dans ses filets.

Il l'avait bien fait son plan non ? Parce qu'après tout, t'as beau lui en vouloir, t'es quand même sacrément amoureuse de lui maintenant.  
Il avait continuait pendant au moins deux jours son petit jeu de je-te-gène-tu-rougis. Deux jours, durant lesquels ton cœur avait commençait à balancer.  
Et finalement tu lui avais murmuré que tu n'en pouvais plus qu'il fasse ca, parce qu'il se pouvait bien que tu commences à craquer pour lui.  
A cet instant, tu n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était content. Content, d'avoir réussit.  
Il pourrait enfin te manipuler sans problème.

Elle été trop crédule, pensait-il. Trop naïve de laisser ses sentiments empiéter sur son esprit de kunoichi. Pourtant, ces mots ne faisait pas ricaner le nukenin qu'il était. Il restait dubitatif, un sourcil levé. Il se disait que finalement, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle… Jouer avec un corps, il en avait l'habitude. Jouer avec un cœur cependant…

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, observant ses moindres faits et gestes, jaugeant la situation. Il se demandait en la voyant, elle et son regard trop vert, elle et ses cheveux si étrange, ce qu'il devait faire.  
Elle n'était pas encore complètement amoureuse de lui. Elle ne faisait que ressentir quelque chose. Devrait-il la ramener dans les sentiers battus ? La ramener à son monde, ou bien la tuer ? Non, bien sur que non. La tuer serait une perte de temps. Il soupira.

Il s'était penché sur elle, murmurant que c'était une mauvaise idée, pour tous les deux. Elle l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux, affirmant silencieusement que ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Car après tout, elle avait déjà vécu un amour platonique pour Uchiwa Sasuke, un traître…

Sasori avait craqué. Il était pantin - de chair, mais avec un cœur d'homme. Il s'était dit, qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire selon ses désirs. Après tout, qui irait l'en blâmer ? Un village trop caché pour défier les règles ? Des amis trop bêtes pour comprendre ses envies… ? Enfin, que des choses et gens sans importances.

Peu à peu, il avait laissé la Kunoichi prendre des initiatives. N'est pas manipulé qui veut, c'était-il dit. Aussi préférait-il s'assurer qu'elle ne se jouait pas de lui…  
Combien de jours se sont passés, tandis qu'il la voyait, elle et ses sourires, elle et cette assurance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ? Surement trop peu pour rester stoïque devant ses découvertes, mais surement trop, pour commencer à regretter d'avoir joué avec elle.

Il lui avait avoué, pas tout de suite après, non il avait attendu… Un ou deux mois ? Mais il l'avait quand même fait ! Il lui avait di avoir menti. Et il fallait se le dire, il s'en était mordu les doigts. Elle lui en voulait toujours… A ce moment même, alors qu'ils marchaient dans cette rue commerçante…

Les regards de Sasori restèrent froids cependant. Il était bien trop fière pour pleurer et se mettre à genoux devant elle, en s'excusant. Et Sakura bien trop rancunière pour oublier aussi facilement.  
Alors ils continuaient leur petit jeu. Un jeu mêlant distance et fausse séduction. Mêlant frustration et humour… Toujours avec l'amour évidement.

« Cela va-t-il durer encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en tournant dans une rue adjacente.

« Je ne sais pas… Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra je suppose. »

Elle avait continué à le suivre, réfléchissant à sa question. Lui, dans un soupir, avait emprunté une autre rue, sort de cul-de-sac à l'abri des indiscrétions. Les yeux fixés sur le dos du marionnettiste, elle n'avait pas vu où ils allaient.  
Sans mot dire, Sasori s'était retourné et lui avait attrapé le poignet, la rapprochant, avant de la plaquer contre un mur, pour éviter qu'elle se défile.

« Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. » dit-il, son regard profondément ancré dans le sien.

Elle n'avait su que dire, ni quoi comprendre. Il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Il se lassait de tout ca ?

« Les jeux les plus cours sont les meilleurs Sakura. Si tu m'aimes alors abandonne celui-ci… »

Elle avait doucement hoché la tête, parce que jusque dans son cœur, l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle était trop grande.  
Mais il le lui rendait bien… Il lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa chastement.

« Je préfère ca… »

Il se recula et Sakura baissa les yeux. Elle se faisait avoir, mais elle n'y résistait pas… Comment résister à la première personne qui dit nous aimer ? L'amour rend aveugle… Et Sakura avait vu l'éclipse de sa vie dans le regard de Sasori.

« Ne fait pas cette tête ma belle… Il y beaucoup d'autres jeux plus amusants… »

Elle avait grimacé, n'aimant pas trop la sous entendue. La pudeur était mère de son adolescence.  
Sasori, passa son bras derrière sa tête, l'attira vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux.

« Je rigole, souris… »

Comment peux-tu résister à ses demandes ? Quoi qu'il te dise, tu obéis.  
Il veut un sourire ? Alors tu souris.  
Il veut que tu l'aimes ? Alors tu l'aimes.

Mais ne soyons pas stupide tout de même. Tu n'es pas aveugle au point d'être un marionnette sans cœur.  
Après tout, tu es seule dans ta tête.  
Et c'est toute seule, que tu as pris conscience…  
De sa possession sur toi et sur chacun de tes actes.  
Et même jusque dans ton cœur.

Souris Kunoichi, parce que dans ta tête, tu n'es plus seule.

* * *

**Fin !**

Que dire…  
J'en voudrai à personne de pas aimer cette fin x) ! Nan mais c'est compréhensible, certains, voir beaucoup sont habitués à plus explicite. Enfin, le vrai_ love love_, le _je t'aime_ en bonne et due forme… (moi aussi au passage) mais bon, que voulez-vous…  
J'attend vos commentaires pour connaître vos opinons :p

**Rewiew ?**


End file.
